freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 212
The Rulers of Elca is the two-hundred and twelfth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the first chapter of Volume 32, and the thirteenth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis The Rounders are joined by their queen and they prepare for revolution against Ibanyle. Summary In the skies of Elca, five Nova-like entities discuss the presence of a powerful soul, one as powerful as them, and they wish to find it. Meanwhile, the Rounders infiltrate a castle to rescue the drugged Kazuya but Kazuya is instead saved by a disguised woman who reveals to be the Holy Mother Maria Eluka. The Rounders immediately bow to their queen but ask why she has rescued Kazuya. Maria Eluka had taken her audience with Kazuya very seriously and agrees that there is an impurity and imbalance in Elca. She wishes to stop this imbalance and its destructive effects on another word. She agrees to Satellizer Alexander's proposal of a revolution to upend Ibanyle's influence over Elca despite the potential for bloodshed. Ibanyle is aware of Maria Eluka's betrayal but merely thinks of her as someone he can replace. In the Tidel castle, all of the Rounders from various noble families agree to partake in revolution. Satellizer Alexander lists the reason for their revolution as to stop Elca's abuse of soul energy that will destroy their world. Satellizer Alexander and her allies gather their forces and stand before Tidel castle to await Ibanyle. Hours ago, Satellizer Alexander informed her mother of the revolution and Noelle is fervently against it despite she too feeling the imbalance of their world. Noelle lists the risks and the prospect of failure but Satellizer Alexander refuses to back down and she believes they will win. She heads off to battle without her mother's blessing. Along the way, she encounters Louis Alexander, who will not participate in the conflict. Louis Alexander comments on her sister's increasing recklessness since Kazuya's arrival in their dimension. Back in the present, Kazuya also meets with Maria Eluka one more time before the battle. Maria Eluka still doesn't know specifically why the Nova are attacking Kazuya's world. She explains the circulation of soul and considers that it is simply the Transcendent Will that has chosen Kazuya's world for some sort of destruction. Kazuya refuses to believe this but Maria says that she is trying to correct the sins of Elca. Doing so may stop the destruction of Kazuya's world. She believes that purifying her world will eliminate all conflating factors and ascertain why the Transcendent Will has sent the Nova to Earth. Maria then focuses on the world, "Nova" which is a world from her world. She says that is means "absolute equilibrium" and her role is to protect the equilibrium. Kazuya cannot understand what exactly the equilibrium is. Their conversation is then interrupted by a guard who tells her of Ibanyle and his force's approach. Event Notes *Kazuya is rescued from imprisonment by the Rounders and Maria Eluka. *Maria Eluka sides with the Rounders in revolution against Ibanyle. *Both sides arrive at the battlefield for war. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters